


Malfoy Issue

by LuisaRey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRey/pseuds/LuisaRey





	Malfoy Issue

\- Lydio! Zdaje się, że znowu ominęłaś jedno miejsce. – usłyszałam.   
Pani Narcyza pochylała się tuż nade mną. Rąbek jej purpurowej sukni muskał podłogę obok moich rąk, a twarz wykrzywiona była w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Długim, smukłym palcem wskazywała na jeden ze szmaragdowych kafli, którymi wyłożona była podłoga w holu. Dźwignęłam się do pozycji stojącej i ruszyłam we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. Jak to zwykle bywało, nie znalazłam tam nawet odrobinki brudu.   
\- Nic tutaj nie ma, pani Narcyzo. –odparłam.  
\- Oh. Rzeczywiście, rzeczywiście. – mruknęła uśmiechając się do mnie uroczo.  
Mając osiem lat całym sercem kochałam ten uśmiech. Za każdym razem, gdy była blisko nie mogłam odwrócić od niej wzroku. Pani Narcyza była piękna – to był niezaprzeczalny fakt. Wysoka, szczupła, o pięknej twarzy i długich jasnych włosach. Często gdy podczas urządzanych we Dworze przyjęć chowałam się za grubymi zasłonami wiszącymi w salonie, widziałam pewien typ spojrzeń jakimi obrzucały panią Narcyzę inne szlachetnie urodzone kobiety. Z biegiem czasu zorientowałam się, że była to zazdrość w najczystszej postaci. Zazdrościły jej przystojnego męża oraz uroczego synka, wielkiej posiadłości ,najpiękniejszych sukni i klejnotów, przede wszystkim jednak urody. Miała wszystko to o czym marzyła każda z nich, uwielbiały ją więc, nienawidząc jednocześnie.  
Wobec mnie pani Narcyza zawsze była wymagająca. Często za nawet najmniejsze przewinienie czy wypadek nakazywała mi zajmować się różnymi pracami domowymi, podczas których przyglądała mi się i wytykała najdrobniejsze błędy, ale to wszystko rekompensował mi ten jej uśmiech. Po mojej dziecięcej głowie biła się tylko jedna jedyna myśl – gdy będę porządnie wypełniać zadania i nie zbiję więcej żadnego talerza pani Narcyza polubi mnie bardziej. Polubi. O miłości nie było mowy, przecież nie byłam jej dzieckiem, a podrzutkiem.   
Gdy zegar wybił godzinę ósmą wieczorem mogłam zakończyć pracę. Szczotka, której zwykle używałam do szorowania podłogi zniknęła, podobnie jak wiadro pełne wody.  
\- Dobranoc, pani Narcyzo.  
\- Tak, tak. – mruknęła oddalając się ode mnie.   
Rzuciwszy fartuszek na stojącego nieopodal skrzata domowego pobiegłam w stronę schodów i przeskakując po dwa stopnie dotarłam na trzecie piętro. Skręciłam w prawo, a następnie wybrałam czwarte drzwi po mojej lewej stronie. Wybiłam palcami o drzwi dobrze znany mi rytm anonsując moje przybycie, i nie czekając na zaproszenie weszłam do środka.   
Pomieszczenie było ledwo widoczne w blasku świec, stojących na dużym, ciężkim stole tuż przede mną. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dało się dostrzec, że domowa biblioteka nie była zbyt często używana. Sięgające sufitu regały pełne książek pokryte były grubą warstewką kurzu, podobnie jak kandelabry oraz podłoga.   
\- Spóźniłaś się. – usłyszałam nagle i dopiero wtedy zauważyłam małego blondyna stojącego przy półkach.   
\- Musiałam jeszcze coś zrobić. – odparłam siadając.   
\- Znowu dała ci karę, co? – spytał, kładąc przede mną książki, które wybrał.   
\- Należało mi się.   
\- Wcale nie. – oburzył się. – Gdybym nie rzucił kaflem tak wysoko nie wpadłabyś na biblioteczkę i nie stłukła tej głupiej miski.  
\- To był talerz i na dodatek jakaś pamiątka rodzinna.- wtrąciłam się. – I to nie twoja wina. Powinnam była postarać się złapać.  
\- Przestać, nie powinna taka dla ciebie być. Nienawidzę jej…  
\- Draco, przestań! – sięgnęłam w jego stronę i uderzyłam go w ramię. – To twoja mama, nie możesz tak o niej mówić.   
\- Skoro ty nie masz mamy, to moja powinna być twoją. Oboje mielibyśmy dobrze. – zamyślił się. – Chociaż wtedy nie moglibyśmy wziąć ślubu.  
\- Musielibyśmy wybudować sobie nowy dom, żeby nie mieszkać z nimi.  
\- To będzie pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobię, kiedy już skończymy Hogwart! – podchwycił temat i trzasnął piąstką w stół. – To znaczy najpierw weźmiemy ślub, a później wybudujemy sobie dom.   
\- Chciałabym mieć taką dużą bibliotekę jak ta.  
\- I będziemy ją mieć. Bibliotekę, i ogród, i zwierzątka.   
\- Tylko nie pawie. – wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o tych krążących wokół Dworu.   
\- O nie, nie. Mam dość tych głupich pawi. Zawsze próbują zastawić mi drogę, kiedy idę.   
Snuliśmy dywagacje na temat naszej domniemanej, wspólnej przyszłości jeszcze przez długi czas, całkowicie zapominając o książkach, które czekały na naszą uwagę.   
Długo żyłam wierząc w słowa mojego małego przyjaciela, toteż w każdej wolnej chwili wyobrażałam nas sobie razem w różnych etapach naszego życia. Widziałam nas na Ceremonii Przydziału, a następnie w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Chodzących na lekcje, zdających egzaminy i w ostateczności kończących edukację w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nasz wspólny dom, szylkretowego kota imieniem Jonathan, pracę jako Uzdrowicielka… aż do pewnego momentu. Do dnia, w którym Draco otrzymał list zawiadamiający o przyjęciu go jako ucznia Hogwartu, natomiast ja nie. Do północy ostatniego dnia sierpnia czekałam przy oknie mojego pokoiku wyczekując sowy, na próżno jednak. Nie pożegnałam się z Draco przed jego wyjazdem do Szkoły, wykręcając się bólem głowy, wiedziałam bowiem że nie byłabym w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Czułam, że zawiodłam i jego i siebie. Otuchy nie dodawały mi również spojrzenia państwa Malfoy, które dopiero wtedy zaczęłam dostrzegać. Z pozoru tylko pozbawione wyrazu, a w rzeczywistości dające mi do zrozumienia, że w ich oczach zawsze byłam i będę kimś z gorszym, kimś z innej ligi, kimś kim gardzą.  
Moja czara goryczy przelała się pewnego październikowego popołudnia, kiedy to Narcyza Malfoy gościła w salonie jedną ze swoich znajomych, którą była skłonna tolerować w nieco większym stopniu niż inne, panią Flint. Posłała wtedy po mnie skrzata domowego, a gdy ten zaprowadził mnie na miejsce ich spotkania kazała mi usiąść na stołeczku między kominkiem, a skórzaną kanapą, na której siedziały sącząc wino. Pani Flint, ciemnowłosa, w granatowej sukni i nosząca na nadgarstkach zdecydowanie za dużo błyszczących bransoletek, przyglądała mi się dłuższą chwilę.   
\- Masz rację. – zwróciła się w końcu do Narcyzy. – Ale żeby aż tak…  
\- Podobna prawda?– odpowiedziała jej, ignorując moją obecność .– Ciekawa jestem jak nasza droga przyjaciółka by zareagował. Bycie czymś takim to największy wstyd ze wszystkich możliwych. Jak widać brudna krew przezwycięży wszystko. I co jej matce przyszło z tego, że była pupilką nauczycieli?   
\- Znała pani moją mamę? – wyrwało mi się, był to bowiem pierwszy raz gdy usłyszałam chociażby słowo o którymkolwiek z rodziców.  
Zamarły nagle zszokowane, że się wtrąciłam, a pani Flint przyłożyła dłoń do ust w wyrazie oburzenia.   
\- Czy znałam? – powtórzyła pani Narcyza krzywiąc się. – A któżby jej nie znał? Twojej pięknej, genialnej, błaznującej matki? Głupi zachowaniem i tymi żałosnymi żartami dawała tylko wyraz swojemu prostactwu i brakowi obycia. Wielka duma Ravenclawu. – zironizowała.- Koniec końców okazało się kim była naprawdę.   
Milczałam, wpatrując się w podłogę i czując na sobie rozbawione spojrzenia obu kobiet.  
\- Kolejną, zwykłą szlamą, która wydała na świat charłaka, o takich samych plugawych oczkach jak jej własne. Nawet ona, wychowująca się w tym mugolskim brudzie, byłaby tobą zniesmaczona. – zakończyła upijając kilka łyków alkoholu.  
Pani Flint parsknęła śmiechem, a chwilę po niej również gospodyni. Z całych sił próbowałam nie płakać, choć czułam, że oczy zaczęły mi się szklić. Zacisnęłam pięści i wlepiłam wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła, Narcyzo. – dodała pani Flint, rozpierając się na kanapie. – Ah, nawet po tylu latach ją pamiętam. Zawsze rozczochrane włosy i brudne buty.  
\- Pamiętam jak uwielbiali się ze Slughornem. Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby się okazało, że to jego dzieciak. – wskazała na mnie palcem.  
\- Ja słyszałam, że ona i młodszy Selwyn zniknęli gdzieś razem po siódmym…  
\- Co za brednie. – przerwała jej pani Narcyza trochę zbyt nerwowo, co nie umknęło mojej uwadze. – Selwyn rozmawiał z nią, bo często go nagabywała a on był zbyt uprzejmy, żeby dać jej dosadnie do zrozumienia gdzie jej miejsce.   
\- Ta uprzejmość nie zaprowadziła go daleko.- wtrąciła pani Flint. – A zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze.   
\- Taki los spotyka tych, którzy odwracają się od rodziny i tradycji. – odparła niewzruszenie. – Jego brat postąpił słusznie.   
\- Cii… Narcyzo. – spojrzała na mnie znacząco. – Chyba nie powinnyśmy rozmawiać o takich sprawach.   
\- Masz rację, moja droga. Ty możesz już stąd wyjść. – zwróciła się do mnie. – Tylko nie zbij niczego po drodze do pokoju, bo…  
Wstałam jak najszybciej i drżącymi nogami poczłapałam do holu.  
\- Mówię ci, Henrietto. Same problemy z tą dziewuchą. Na siedemnaste urodziny powinnam dać jej rachunek za wszystkie rzeczy, które zepsuła. Znając ją, do końca życia by się nie wypłaciła. – słyszałam jeszcze przez chwilę jej głos, gdy szłam po schodach.  
Po przekroczeniu progu pokoju zamknęłam dokładnie drzwi, położyłam się na łóżku i przetarłam oczy. Byłam zła na siebie za łzy, a jeszcze bardziej na to, że pojawiły się one przy pani Narcyzie. Tęskniłam za czasami, kiedy byłam nieświadoma nienawiści jaką do mnie żywiła. Znacznie bardziej bolało mnie gdy szydziła ze mnie w żywe oczy, niż gdy robiła to dyskretnie, pewna iż jestem za głupia by zrozumieć. Sięgnęłam po lusterko z rączką, leżące na szafce nocnej i przyjrzałam się sobie. Moja twarz nie była czymś nadzwyczajnym, ot taka sobie, ani brzydka, ani piękna. Włosy miałam jasne, lecz nie był to arystokratyczny blond Malfoy’ów. Tym, co odróżniało mnie od innych były moje oczy. Moje „plugawe oczka”, jedno niebieskie, drugie natomiast, na które nigdy nie zwracałam większej uwagi, a które okazały się nagle być jedyną pamiątką po matce jaką miałam.


End file.
